


Forever and a day

by xCloudy_1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: B. O. Takedown, Established Relationship, M/M, barely there I swear, pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy_1412/pseuds/xCloudy_1412
Summary: "Let's start facing towards tomorrow again, both you and me."They both wished for the past, fearing tomorrow and running away.It was about time to think about their future.





	Forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to stay true to my promise and write more fluff so have this cute little fic I whipped up at 1AM in the morning after an RP with Fumi regarding marriage. 
> 
> Also conswcutive fics~!! Banzai~!! *confetti,fireworks,etc* 
> 
> The title of this fic is from Bon Jovi's _Always_ and yes, I'm currently obsessed with Bon Jovi XDD

The was an eerie calmness to the world as Shinichi trudged through a thicket of trees, too silent actually. 

It was the calm before the storm, or so Joddie Sterling stated as she armed herself with a hand gun and combat knife. Shinichi donned his usual tranquilizer, he still preferred to keep his targets alive but if push came to shove he had a small gun tucked in his back pocket. 

They finally found it, after years of searching, they finally found the Black Organization's Base situated right at Trap Island and the irony of it all was almost laughable. 

Shinichi took a few more cautious steps into the forest before coming into a clearing facing the sea and a large rock where one lone man stood at the top of it, wearing a dark blue shirt underneath a white vest. "It's tomorrow, Meitantei." He spoke in a calm voice, hiding anxiety and nervousness underneath a poker face Shinichi had long since deciphered but the thief still used it. 

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded stiffly, feeling rigid in the cold air. "We'll make it," The detective added, not trusting his own voice at it clearly showed his own anxiety. The thief casually landed in front of him, holding a replica of a small clear gem. 

"This was the place where I first fell in love with you," Shinichi mused out with a fond smile, holding his hand out to entwine with Kaito's. "Also the first time you saw me in my most authentic self." Kaito added with a chuckle, remembering the chaos that happened with the Detective Boys. 

"That's what made me love you, idiot." Shinichi replied with a light press of a kiss against the thief's temple, Kaito let out a soft laugh before shaking his head. The two fell into silence, letting their own emotions swallow them whole before Kaito tugged Shinichi down an unknown path.

"I have something to show you," The magician stated with a soft smile as he tugged the detective past a thick bunch of shrubs, they stopped in front of a crumbling chapel. Half of the wall was already collapsed, showing the rotting wooden pews inside and the altar covered in vines. "Let's get married," Kaito stated as if he was greeting him hello. Shinichi didn't know how to respond instead just stiffly nodded because he planned his proposal, he had a draft of their wedding planned out but the world didn't know timing.

Shinichi made his way over the vine-covered altar, running a hand against the faded marble. He was about to ask on who was going to go down the aisle but Kaito stood at the very end of the aisle, using his own white cape as a makeshift veil on top of his head, in his hands were a few wild flowers and there was nothing special about him but Shinichi found him breathtakingly beautiful underneath the gentle moonlight. 

Kaito made his way to the altar in slow strides, his cape fluttering behind him with every step, each step echoing throughout the silent night. Shinichi could hear his own heartbeat echoing against his ear as Kaito halted in front of him, head bowed down demurely as a faint blush coated his cheeks. 

"W-We don't have a priest or anything so we can just go ahead and say our vows and this is superficial, I shouldn't have dragged you here for this stupid thing." Shinichi hushed him with a kiss, enjoying the small squeak that escaped the magician. 

"The kiss should go last." Kaito gasped out scandalized as he spirited a few items into his hands (including simple rings, looking very much handmade) and placed them on the altar. 

Shinichi gingerly took his hand and began to speak in practiced verses, 

_"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,"_ The detective spoke softly that only Kaito and the stars above could hear him.

 _"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine,"_ Shinichi looked at the magician with a fond gaze, behind it was badly hidden determination and courage.

 _"With this candle, I will light your way through the darkness. Although I find it the opposite, as you are my light,"_ Shinichi chuckled, momentarily breaking his heartfelt vow as he took a blue candle and lighting it up with a match. 

_"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."_ Shinichi slipped a golden ring with a single azure gem embedded on the top onto Kaito's 4th finger. 

_"I am."_ Kaito chuckled out, all sense of a proper marriage flying out of the window as he began his own vows. 

_"With this hand, I promise to guide you through life."_ Kaito started, holding tightly onto Shinichi's hand. He didn't quite trust his own voice at the sheer amount of love he currently possessed. 

_"Your weary heart will find repose, for I will be your home and hearth."_ Kaito wanted to convey all of his feelings but words would never be enough to describe just how much he loved the detective. 

_"With this candle, I will be your light through the darkness."_ The magician bashfully chuckled as he fumbled to light his own blue candle. 

_"With this ring, I ask you to accompany me to the future."_ The magician felt his heart flutter at the happiness that overtook Shinichi's expression at Kaito's choice of words and he knew why. For the longest time, they knew that they always wished for the past. For the time before they met their respective evils, before they became Conan or KID, before their peaceful lives were usurped by forces they could have prevented and really, the two have been living in the past and refusing to move on. 

_"Of course,"_ Shinichi whispered out as Kaito gingerly slid the golden ring with a simple amethyst, just the slightest hue more purple than indigo. _"You may now kiss the groom,"_ Kaito joked out as the two lunged forward at the same time into a passionate kiss. 

They broke apart after 5 eternities later, panting and gasping for breath. 

"Hello there, Mr. Kudo." Shinichi greeted with a dorky smile and Kaito responded with a soft shove, "Who decided that we'd use your last name?" He chuckled out with an equally dorky smile. "I made my vows first." The detective declared triumphantly before pulling the male into another, this time chaste kiss and Kaito hummed against it. 

"Just you wait for our first monthsary," The magician replied with a challenge, flashing the detective a smirk. 

"As much as I'd like to do our honeymoon tonight," Shinichi sighed out, drawing the magician close and feeling his heart skip a beat at the unfamiliar yet amazing sound of their wedding rings clinking as their hands touched, "We have a criminal organization to take down." The detective sullenly spoke out, the reality of the current situation sinking in (although it didn't stand a chance against the happiness he currently felt). 

"No need to rush," Kaito shushed him with a slender finger, showing him a full toothy smile, "We have tomorrow, the day after that, and then that and the rest of the future." And Shinichi knew they would be okay, they would be together until the end of time.

_**They had the rest of forever to share.**_

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where I literally almost got all of the vows, I love you. 
> 
> I'm diabetic from my own fluff so I hope you are too. XDD
> 
> Next up will prolly be a longer fic than this, leave a Kudo on your way out maybe drop a review? <3
> 
> Until next time! See you~!!


End file.
